


Kiss A Ginger Day　2020&2021

by harapecco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harapecco/pseuds/harapecco
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren





	Kiss A Ginger Day　2020&2021

※2020年版

「なんだ？ これ」  
両手に乗せられた小さな紙袋を見つめたまま、レンはハックスに聞いた。ちらりと中を覗くと、銀の包みのキスチョコがたくさん入っていた。  
「今日はKiss A Gingerdayらしい」  
赤毛の記念日だそうだ。会社でもらった。ハックスがジャケットを脱ぎながら言った。  
「それでなんでキスチョコ？」  
「キスを贈るって意味じゃないか？」  
ふぅん。気のない返事をしつつ、レンはキスチョコを眺めた。  
「で？ お前は？」  
「え？」  
「お前からは無いのか？」  
「そんなの……今はじめて聞いたし……」  
キスチョコなんて用意してない。緩く首を振る。  
「キスチョコじゃなくていいだろう？」  
「え、と」  
にやにやと笑うハックス。しばらく考えて思い至り、ぼっと顔が熱くなる。レンが気づいたことがわかったようで、ハックスの顔がさらににやけた。  
「ん？ どうした？ ほら」  
ハックスがじりじりと距離を詰めてくる。後退るも、テーブルが背に当たり、すぐに行き止まる。のけぞって顔をそらす。  
「レン」  
両脇に腕をつかれ、ハックスが覆いかぶさる。閉じ込められた。逃げられない。寄せられる顔。レンは意を決してハックスの顔に手を添えた。  
ちゅう。  
「……おい」  
レンがキスしたのハックスの顎だった。  
「なんで口じゃない」  
「それは、その」  
ジト目で見据えられ、レンは視線を泳がせた。そうして、ふと目に入ってキスチョコ。あっと思いつき、そっとひとつ取り出して銀紙をむく。  
「レン」  
「あ、あとでのお楽しみだ」  
だから、今はこれで我慢して？ な？  
焦れたハックスが強引に寄せた唇にキスチョコを押し当てる。ハックスが呆気にとられた隙に腕から抜け出した。  
「あとで、ちゃんとするから」  
今度は頬にキスをする。  
恥ずかしさから、逃げるように部屋を出たレンは知らない。  
夜、ハックスが納得するまでキスさせられるなんて。

※そして2021年…

「ハックス」  
出掛けにレンに呼ばれた。まだ寝ていたと思ったが、いつの間に起きたのか。あれこれ買ってこいと言われるのだろう、と予測をしてハックスは振り返った。  
「なんだ？」  
「ん」  
起ききらない顔で拳を差し出されるが、意味がわからずハックスは片眉を上げた。そんなハックスの心を読んだか、レンが下唇を突き出しながら  
「手、出せ」  
と拳を振った。  
言われるがまま手を出せば、レンは拳をぱっと開いた。ハックスの手のひらに何かが転がる。銀紙に包まれたキスチョコが一つ。  
「なんだ？」  
ハックスは質問を繰り返した。  
「……覚えてないのか？」  
「何を？」  
唇をとがらせてレンが言う。しかし、ハックスはさっぱりわからない。  
「今日」  
「今日？」  
今日は1月12日。火曜日。平日。ふたりの記念日でもない。はっきり言わないレンにだんだん苛立ちが募り始める。  
「今日が何だ。はっきり言え」  
「Kiss A Ginger Day」  
「……何だって？」  
レンが早口でボソボソ言うから聞き取れなかった。ハックスが聞き返すと、レンは  
「Kiss A Ginger Day！」  
と子どものように叫んだ。うるさい。しかし、ハックスはやっと思い出した。『Kiss A Ginger Day』。赤毛の日とやらで、昨年の同じ日に職場でもらったキスチョコをレンにやったのだ。まさか覚えているとは。  
「思い出したか」  
ハックスの顔を見て、レンがふん、と鼻を鳴らす。  
「お前こそ、よく覚えてたな」  
「……あの後、唇が腫れただろ」  
むっとレンが唇を尖らせた。たしか、あの日は夜の間ずっとレンとキスをしていて、二人して次の日唇を腫らした。ハックスはすぐに腫れが引いたがレンは長引いてしまい、それなのにハックスがキスをするものだからなかなか治らず、今みたいにずっと唇を尖らせていたのが不機嫌な猫みたいで可愛かった。思い出してハックスは頬が緩む。  
「それで、今日はキスはなしか？」  
「……明日も明後日も、ずっとなしでもいいんだぞ」  
「それは困る」  
ハックスは手のひらのチョコを摘んで銀紙を剥いた。ツノの立ったミルクチョコレートが姿を現す。  
「まあ、でも」  
チョコをくわえた自分を警戒してか、レンがじりじりと後退る。しかし、もう遅い。  
「そういう日があってもいいかもな」  
ハックスは逃げようとするレンの腰を抱き寄せ、ぐっと顔を近づけた。くわえたチョコを引き結ばれたレンの口に舌で押し込み、舌や唇が触れ合う寸前で解放する。唇についたチョコを指で拭ってやれば、レンは恨めしそうな顔をして噛みついた。


End file.
